Marigold
Marigold Dalca Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female Height: 5'3" Build: Average Hair: Mid-back length straight hair, black with a streak of gold. Not blonde, it looks like actual gold. Eyes: Golden iris, noticeably artificial. Skin: Tanned caucasian. Other: Noticeable cybernetics - one arm in a glossy black finish with golden circuitry lines traced through it, and artificial golden hair. Clothing: Red pants and a split neck tunic, both with golden thread woven through in a circuitry pattern, difficult to spot when she's not in motion. She also wears black boots and LOTS of pouches on the belt at her waist. Lastly, there's some sort of black bracer on her non-cybernetic arm made of metal, with a stylized golden sun surrounded by a cog on it. Job/Role: Priestess of The Divine Intellect Mood Music: *Thomas Bergersen - A Place In Heaven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iHmWdbKp1w *Gurren Lagann OST - Sorairo Days (Tengen Toppa Edition) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVAsupiz1X8 Skills and Abilities Combat Training: Marigold isn't a master of battle, but she does have a decent amount of training in staying alive and dealing out punishment to her foes. When not using her more fantastic equipment listed under powers, she prefers to use a large mace with a built-in tazer for electric beatings, though she does also carry a heavy pistol. Her defense is built more around the idea of avoiding blows, though she can take a hit or two thanks to her implants. Field Medic: Marigold is trained in medicine well enough to function as a full paramedic. It's not her preferred method of patching people up, but she'll keep people alive. Technological Savant: This is where Marigold shines, both literally and figuratively. She's brilliant at working with machinery, and can build and repair just about anything that needs the work, though she'll still be hampered by a lack of parts. Of course, she has ways around that, to a limited degree... Religious Studies: Lastly, Marigold has some basic training in knowledge of religion in general. She won't know everything by a long shot, but she may recognize at least some practices. Powers Cybernetics: Marigold has much more machinery in her body than is apparent. Muscle enhancements and dermal plating have made her quicker and more durable than her body seems to be, and her visible systems have additional features as well. Manipulators: Installed in concealed ports in Marigold's cybernetic arm are a half dozen slender tentacle hands called Manipulators. These are used for fine repair and medical work, and are much more agile than her normal hands. Repair Nanite System: The palm of Marigold's cybernetic arm conceals an access port for a nanite hive embedded in her arm. This hive can deploy nanites designed to repair injuries to flesh and machine alike, though there is a fairly limited supply of them, making her prefer to use medical kits and spare parts which she carries when they are available. Buckler Defensive Field: Marigold's arm is also capable of projecting a defensive forcefield approximately two feet in diameter. Due to her circumstances, she has a very limited power core installed for this equipment, and cannot keep the shield up for long. Stabilizer: Implanted into Marigold's chest is a small round device that glows faintly. This machine is a stabilizer which ensures her body will function at least as a normal human's would, regardless of the Weather. It also makes her powers slightly more resistant to Weather based errors, though not a great deal. Weaknesses/Disadvantages Technological Superiority: Marigold Believes in the supremacy of technology, and the capital letter is intentional. She'll probably underestimate other ways of doing things, and have a hard time giving them as much respect as they deserve. Breakable Hardware: Much of Marigold's abilities are based on her equipment and cybernetics. In bad Weather or when damaged, they may not function well, or at all. While she is hardened against EMPs, the protection isn't perfect, and a heavy burst of EMP will disrupt her abilities for a while. Expensive Repairs: Sadly, a lot of Marigold's technology is bootleg. The upkeep and repairs are considerably more expensive than usual, and make it hard for her to amass wealth. Personality To Be Typed. TLDR: Kaylee from Firefly with mods. Category:Character Profile